NRG
NRG(pronounced as "Energy") is a new alien from Ultimate Alien. NRG is a Prypiatosian-B which Ben obtained from the alien P'andor, in the episode Too Hot To Handle. He is the only alien that has not made a appearance in Ultimate Alien yet. Appearance NRG is a humanoid alien made of pure, red, radioactive energy contained in a heavy, oven-like suit of armor that is capable of containing high levels of radiation. It is also very durable as it can be thrown, pummeled, and drilled without being damaged. Powers and Abilities NRG is a walking nuclear reactor. Like the other Andromeda Galaxy aliens, he has control over a basic element (in this case, Fire). The energy he radiates enables him to generate intense heat through his suit and melt through solid metal and rock by merely touching it. NRG is also capable of firing highly radioactive energy beams through the vents on his helmet which can corrode and melt metallic objects as well unleash explosive power against his enemies. Also, his suit allows him to enter hazardous areas and provides protection against fire, flame, heat and radiation (though none of those things could hurt him anyways due to him being made of energy). The only thing shown to cut the suit is Taedenite, as it is extremely durable. In his true form, he can become intangible at will and fly. His powers are far stronger and more dangerous. Also, his true form eats energy, and the more he eats, the bigger and stronger he becomes. In Cosmic Destruction, it's revealed that he can make a laser beam from the three cutouts on his suit and this ability is demonstated by P'andor in "Ultimate Aggregor" when under mind-control from Aggregor via Animo's headbands. In Cosmic Destruction, NRG is imune to all kinds of Fire, except Fire in Enemy attacks. 'Toys' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *4 inch Alien Collection NRG (not yet released) *AlterAlien NRG with Big Chill/Ultimate Big Chill Trivia *His name is similar to XLR8 from the original series, being a group of letters pronounced as a word. *NRG is the first alien from Andromeda galaxy to be shown in a game. *Like Ben's other Andromeda aliens, NRG possesses an elemental power. As indicated by his name, his powers are based on fire and radiation. *NRG is similar to the DC super-hero Captain Atom. Both have energy based powers, and both are contained in suits of armor. *Unlike the other aliens, NRG has no visible green eyes while in armored form, although his true form will have green eyes. *Ben absorbed P'andor's true form into the Ultimatrix, but when he transforms into NRG, he is in his containment suit. This can be because the Ultimatrix made a modification to the alien (like Ghostfreak's and Nanomech's modifications) so Ben wouldn't harm anyone who is near him, or maybe NRG's species usually wear the armor, but P'andor was just sealed in it by Aggregor. *NRG has a Russian accent as P'andor did when Ben scanned him.You can here this by pressing buttons 2 and 3 on the Disc Alien Ultimatrix. *NRG is the only Andromeda alien not to be based on an animal. Terraspin being a tortoise, Water Hazard being an oyster, AmpFibian being a jellyfish, and Armodrillo being an armadillo. NRG is instead based off of a nuclear reactor. * *Prypiatosian-Bs are actually powerfully radioactive physical beings that are too hot to touch or be near. Ben’s NRG form is encased in a nearly impenetrable, metallic suit and must remain so for the safety of others. If he is ever released from it, everyone around NRG could get radiation poisoning. Even while imprisoned in this armor, NRG can fire nuclear blasts from his hands and also from the holes in his faceplate. *NRG has the unique ability of firing radioactive beams to corrode and melt metallic objects, as well as attacking enemies with explosive power. His superior suit also allows him to enter hazardous areas and provides protection against fire and radiation(though none of those things could hurt him anyways due to him being made of energy). *He is the only Andromeda Galaxy alien to have yet to be used on the show. In fact he's the only alien that Ben hasn't used overall. Gallery NRG 2.png NRG 3.png nrg_u.JPG|NRG in Ultimate Alien opening Vlcsnap-2010-06-13-15h29m28s39.png|NRG in Cosmic Destruction Screenshot20100614at7.23.38PM.png Screenshot20100614at7.24.12PM.png 1280253231BTN1654A.jpg|NRG toy Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Males Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ultimatrix aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes